<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battlefield: Pedro Pascal x f!reader by AlpineGlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523403">Battlefield: Pedro Pascal x f!reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineGlow/pseuds/AlpineGlow'>AlpineGlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal x Reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcades, Banter, Cute, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Laser Tag, Love Confessions, Modern Era, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineGlow/pseuds/AlpineGlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been weeks since you and your boyfriend Pedro have done anything together, and he’s planned a surprise at an arcade for you two. Pedro is as joking and playful as ever when it comes to battling each other for the title of winner. What ensues is pure fluff and two dorks in love!</p><p>. . . .<br/>inspired by “when I’m with you” by jess ray. story prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal x Reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battlefield: Pedro Pascal x f!reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>But when I'm with you, I bet everything I have on everything you say When I'm with you, every day is spring, the world spins, I don't feel a thing, I laugh myself away, I bet everything I have on everything you say</em>
</p><p>* * * * </p><p>“Hey, babe.”</p><p>You sat up in bed, stretching your arms over your head and smiling at the sound of Pedro’s voice on the other end of the phone. Sunlight streamed into your apartment, painting the white sheets in gold when you pulled the blankets away to tiptoe to the bedroom door. </p><p>“Hey, what are you up to?” You asked, cracking the door and leaning against the doorframe. </p><p>“Not too much. I just got out of a fitting for a shoot next weekend.” He paused. “Your voice sounds weird. Did I wake you?” </p><p>You huffed, smiling even though he couldn’t see it as you made your way to the kitchen. </p><p>“No, no, I had just gotten up. I needed a little nap after work, that’s all. Being with lots of people all day can be really draining sometimes, you know?”</p><p>“I feel,” he said, with the undertone of a laugh. “Hey, if you weren’t too peopled-out, I was thinking I could take you out tonight.”</p><p>Your eyebrows raised. With the busy schedules of you both, it was hard to find time to dedicate to just the two of you that didn’t involve quick lunch dates or a few hours over the weekend. Pedro’s career had skyrocketed this year, and your job had been offering countless opportunities for you to plug yourself in to. You were both happy with your careers, but the days, even weeks, flew by that you didn’t spend time together were exhausting. </p><p>It’s not like you didn’t like Pedro, you did. In fact, you <em> loved </em>him, you just hadn’t told him yet. He was different than any other guy you had met, the right balance of goofy and romantic. Both a huge dork and someone who could also be insanely sweet and passionate. You didn’t tire of him, and the more you saw him, the more your feelings increased. </p><p>You knew he probably felt the same way. If you had been dating for as long as you did, wouldn’t he? He hadn’t said those words, but he kept asking to hang out, get dinner, watch a movie... so he did care...</p><p>Right? </p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>You blinked, remembering he was on the other line. “Oh, sorry! Yeah! That would be really great, honestly, I would love to see you. I’m never too peopled-out for you.”</p><p>“Okay, great,” he said. “Could you meet me at the arcade in a few hours, like around 7 if that works?” </p><p>You smirked. “The arcade? What do you have planned? Honestly it sounds fun, but what are we, 13?”</p><p>That made Pedro laugh on the other end, and you could imagine the dimple on his right cheek and the crinkle of his brown eyes. </p><p>“I know, I know, it’s not our usual gig. But trust me, honey, you’ll enjoy it.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, leaning back against the counter. “Alright. I guess you can drag me along to your go-kart racing.”</p><p>“Hey!” He exclaimed. “I had to drag <em> you </em> away from the <em> Star Wars Experience </em>last time we were there.You were in that capsule for hours.” </p><p>“What can I say?” You laughed, throwing a hand up. “My boyfriend is in <em> Star Wars. </em>I have to support him, right?”</p><p>“Sure, sure. Alright, babe. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>. . . .</p><p>You had dressed in simple black clothing and jean jacket, wanting to keep a more neutral look since you weren’t going to a fancy dinner or a movie at his house in pajamas. </p><p>The doors slid open in front of you, and you were immediately greeted by the strong smell of popcorn and the flashing lights of the arcade. Children dashed by, their handfuls of tickets streaming like tails in their raised hands. You couldn’t help but smile and ponder at them, remembering what it was like to be their age, so carefree and full of wonder. </p><p>Pedro made you feel like that too, in the best way possible.</p><p>As if on cue, you spotted him a few yards, making eye contact at the same time and waving. He looked as handsome as ever, wearing his favorite Fleetwood Mac tee and jeans. His hair was a little frayed on the sides, his mustache and stubble along his jaw well groomed, and he was wearing glasses. Typical, you thought with a smile. </p><p>His walking increased to a slow jog when he came closer, finally opening his arms so he could sweep you into a warm bear hug, swinging you on your feet. You giggled, holding onto his shoulders before he set you down again. He was grinning wildly down at you, his eyes nearly sparkling in the rainbow of colored lights. </p><p>“Hey, beautiful,” he greeted before gently kissing your cheek. </p><p>“Hey, you.”</p><p>He drew his arms away, resting his hands on his hips.</p><p>“You look nice,” he added. “I like the jacket.”</p><p>You smirked and waved your hand in front of your face. “Oh, me? And this old thing?” You said, poking at the collar of your jean jacket. “I think I thrifted it.”</p><p>“Regardless,” he said, throwing a hand around your waist and turning you towards the arcade. “I think you’re still the best dressed person here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” you laughed, patting his upper back. “Us and every pre-teen on the planet.” </p><p>He laughed and leaned down, kissing your cheek again before turning down a lit path. You beamed, wanting to grab him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him. But he seemed like he was up to something tonight, joking around more than usual. </p><p>“So, what is the plan, mystery man?” You asked, glancing up at him. </p><p>Those chocolate brown eyes wavered over yours, teasing you. “Ah, my dear, sweet friend. It’s been awhile since we’ve been together hasn’t it, my dear?” He was starting to put on an accent, trying to make you laugh like he always did. “And my heart aches with the absence of you in my present life. I thought we could battle all our frustrations and tension out tonight, up close and personal.”</p><p>You cocked a brow. “Battle it out? Like what, beat you in Mario Kart again?” </p><p>He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Uh, yeah... like the <em> one </em>time you did. But no, it’s something better.”</p><p>Pedro turned, pointing to a sign above both of your heads in gleaming neon text. </p><p>“... Laser tag?” You asked, to which he only smiled slyly and shrugged. </p><p>“You can shoot me all you want, beautiful. But you have to actually <em> hit </em>me to win.”</p><p>You slapped his arm playfully. “I know the rules, ditto.”</p><p>To your surprise, you weren’t paired off into teams, instead Pedro sliding the employee a card and talking to him quietly while you lingered off to the side. His hand was in yours as you followed him through a dark hallway out into where the laser tag equipment was set up, vests and different colored guns. You took the blue for yourself, strapping it around your chest and hoisting the gun into your arms. Pedro had chosen yellow, a color you always admired him in. </p><p>There was that strange blue hue coloring everything, painting your faces a deep ocean blue. Loud techno music had begun to play, and just beyond the black foam barriers cutting you off from the course, you could see flashing lights. You smiled, sneaking a glance out when you felt a hand on your lower back. </p><p>Pedro was there, smirking to himself about something and leaning forward. He was wearing those silly goggles over his own glasses, making his eyes look funny. </p><p>“See you on the battlefield!” he shouted above the music, before giving you a fist bump and disappearing behind the wall. </p><p>You paused, letting the sweet moment linger in your head for just a moment more. Before you had started dating, Pedro had always been a good friend to you. A best friend in fact. He was still that way: easy-going, joyful, constantly teasing or joking around, but always well-meaning. He had a heart of gold. </p><p>So you charged out onto the course, peeking past every wall and column for any sign of Pedro. You were the only two on the course, and you couldn’t help the small amount of trepidation that crept up inside you. You could feel the music in your chest, the deep base echoing off your skin. You caught a flash of yellow and ducked behind a wall, taking a long moment before slowly peeking over. You couldn’t see Pedro, and he hadn’t fired, so you slowly made your way deeper into the maze. </p><p>Gun held at eye level, you swiveled around corners, sliding your feet across the old carpet as you looked for Pedro. The music was too loud to hear anything, even the steps of your own feet as you tiptoed through the maze. </p><p>You heard a strange noise, like the firing of the gun, and dashed away, nearly missing a shot from Pedro down the other corridor. Slamming against the far wall, you peeked at your own chest, inspecting for any bright spots of color that would signal your defeat. But to your relief, there was none. </p><p>You were nearly getting frustrated at one point because Pedro seemed to be hiding, but you spotted him walking the other way, and quickly fired as you released yourself from a corner. Even with your quick shot, it only got his leg, the bright color appearing like a splotch on the armor. You heard him curse loudly, looking down at his leg before whipping around and firing in your direction. </p><p>You squealed, rolling the other direction and sprinting through the maze to lose him. It seemed to work, leaning against the wall to catch your breath and realizing you couldn’t see him. </p><p>You had just closed your eyes for one second when you felt a hand around your waist, tugging you around and back into a corner. You wanted to shriek, to push against him, but you knew who it was. </p><p>One hand was on your waist, the other still holding his gun but moving to wrap softly around the back of your neck as he pushed you into the corner. It was dark here, the music still blasting, but you caught a glimpse of his wide, white grin and gleaming brown eyes before he dug a hand in your hair. His lips were crashing into yours, needy and passionate like he needed it to breath. You inhaled deeply, shakily as he scrunched the hair at the base of your neck, tilting your head up. </p><p>You had nearly forgotten about the game, because Pedro was being so sweet and passionate out of nowhere and you hadn’t kissed him in days. The gun was starting to slip from your hands just as he pulled away, brushing the bridge of his nose against your cheek. </p><p>“I love you, honey,” he whispered huskily, making eye contact with you. “So I’m really sorry about this.”</p><p>You felt the pressure of the fake gun against your stomach and heard the funny blast go off, sending sparks of color onto your vest. You wanted to be mad, your mouth open in awe and shock at his timing. But you could only stare back at him and laugh, watching his own sly grin grow on his face. </p><p>You reached out, slapping against his arms playfully. </p><p>“Pedro Pascal, you’re going to regret ever doing that!” You exclaimed over the blasting music. “You cheat! You distracted me!” </p><p>He looked hurt, placing a hand over his chest dramatically. “Cheat? There was no cheating involved from my point of view. It’s all fair in love and war, my darling.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, still too stunned by the last few seconds to respond with anything cohesive. Instead, seeing as the game was done, he took your hand and led you back to the front, shedding your gear and stepping back out into the arcade. </p><p>“Ice cream?” Pedro asked. </p><p>You were still in shock over what had happened back in the maze, even when you sat outside the ice cream shop in a gazebo, admiring the cool weather and the incoming spring blossoms. You sat cross-cross from Pedro on the bench, sharing a large bowl of caramel ice cream. </p><p>You smirked up at him after a long moment of silence, swallowing a spoonful of ice cream. His eyes finally met yours, the spoon hanging from his mouth. At the tilt of your head, he grabbed the spoon from his mouth. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>You laughed to yourself, taking another spoonful of ice cream. “Oh, nothing.”</p><p>Pedro squinted back at you, screwing his lips up. “I’m not letting you have any more if you don’t tell me. You look too suspicious.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, waving the spoon. “You remember what you said? During the game?” </p><p>He shrugged, licking the spoon clean. “I yelled, ‘damn!’, at one point after you shot my leg. That?” </p><p>You shook your head, drawing your knees to your chest. “No, not that.”</p><p>He groaned, leaving his spoon in the bowl, and slouching against the edge of the gazebo. </p><p>“Come on, woman. Why aren’t you telling me?”</p><p>“Because you’re the one that said it! You should remember!”</p><p>Pedro shook his head, exasperated. “You’re crazy.”</p><p>“After you kissed me... right before you shot me.” When he still looked stumped, you breathed in deeply, looking at him straight on. </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>A smirk grew on his face, and that’s when you realized he had been seriously messing with you the whole time, just enjoying himself. You gasped, pushing against his chest. </p><p>“You’re such a tease, Pedro!” You exclaimed, laughing and feeling the blush intensify on your cheeks. “Gosh, you’re absolutely insane. I don’t know how I handle you on a daily basis.”</p><p>He suddenly stood up, taking the spoon away from your hand and lifting you in the air, causing you to shriek. You clasped your arms over his neck, holding tight as he spun you. You could hear him laughing too, finally seeing the crinkle in his brown eyes when he set you down again, hands dwarfing your face. You smiled up at him, breathing heavily and cheeks flushed. You stood on your tiptoes, asking him without actually saying it. You caught the snark of amusement in his face before he bent down to kiss you, leaving you breathless like he always did. His stubble rubbed against your face, tickling your own lips. Smiling against him, you folded your hands over the ones attached to your face as he pulled away, his eyes dreamy and dark as he gazed down at you. </p><p>“<em> I love you, too,” </em>you whispered again, smiling softly. </p><p>Pedro was communicating all of his love then, his eyes speaking for him. </p><p>“Ditto.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just for funsies.... let me know if you want to see more of these!! :))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>